


Cupcakes can wait

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, and now he's just lovestoned, and skye wants to give him good time, happy future, never had a real and loving romantic relationship, show him that he's loved and wanted, sort of, ward was never truly in love before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye realizes that Ward probably didn't have the time or the opportunity to be properly involved with someone while growing up, which explains the way he's acting now, after they finally started to kiss each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes can wait

**Author's Note:**

> By the popular demand, I expanded on a ficlet I wrote and posted on tumblr few days ago. It was supposed to be something fluffy with cupcakes and icing, but it turned into this instead. Cupcakes were mostly an excuse.

“Ward,” Skye said, “no.”

The look he was giving her was kind of unreal, and if she was honest with herself, she did _not_ expect this when she first kissed him two weeks ago. He was still frowning most of the time, still the play – it – safe kind of guy they first met, keeping his serious face on, until nobody was watching two of them. 

Then he did this. 

Skye observed with suspended disbelief as he took the cupcakes she just made from her and placed them onto the kitchen counter. She was about to protest. There was an argument about how she promised Fitz to make cupcakes on the tip of her tongue, but she seemed to lose it somewhere between Ward's smirk and the moment her back touched the counter. 

“I am busy,” she said. “Was. Was busy,” she corrected herself. The grin on his face melted and turned into excitement that made his eyes go dark. 

“But we're alone,” he replied like it explained everything, and cupped her face in both of his hands. 

_God_. He was going to kiss her. No matter how many times they did this – while hiding from the others – it still made her heart race and her knees buckle. But the thing was, _him_. The _way_ he did this. The way he'd grab her hand and drag her off somewhere only to kiss her for a moment or two and the looks he'd give her after. Oh God, the looks. Skye braced herself against the counter a second before his lips met hers. 

“Oh,” she said, feeling his body pressing into hers and his mouth seeking more. More of her, her mouth, her tongue, her breath. His hands fumbled around, like he didn't know the best way to keep her closer, finally settling in her hair, and it felt almost like kissing someone who was having his first taste at it. 

Which couldn't be possible, right? Then, as he pulled away to give her a hypnotized look, she remembered. And then realized – Ward probably never was properly involved with someone, not during the army school or his solitary years in the woods. Never fell in love and made out, because his personal happiness wasn't high on priorities list of his crazy mentor. 

Skye's throat closed with sudden emotion. She hooked her fingers around his belt and pulled him to her, then cupped his face and kissed him hard. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. 

“Skye,” he said like she was entire world. The way he was looking at her was making her dizzy. He was right, they were alone. And they would be alone for couple of hours. Skye grabbed his hand and tired to steady herself. The thing was, her heart was beating like a thunderstorm. This time she was going to drag him along with her, because she wasn't going to have sex with him against the kitchen counter. He deserved it to be in bed. Properly. To hold her and watch her and do all the things he wanted. 

(Besides, Fitz would never forgive her if she had sex next to the cupcakes.)

*

“What are you doing?” he asked as she opened the door to her bunk and pushed him inside. He went in smiling, without a protest, bumped against her bed and sat down. 

Skye smiled at him and came closer. This was he was looking up at her, and it was a treat, seeing Grant Ward smile. He didn't smile a lot, but he smiled for her. 

Skye leaned down and kissed him. Sweetly, just to tease him and make him give her that breathless, hypnotized look. Seriously, the way he looked at her, it made her head spin and her knees weak, and then she remembered this was probably the first time for him to do all of his. She stroked his lips with her thumb and wondered if this was the first time he let himself feel the butterflies, if he was ever allowed to daydream. What it was like to grow up without hoping someone would just look at you and that would make your entire day. Even she had that. 

No, she thought. She wouldn't go there. They've survived and they were both right here, right now, and she was going to get this gorgeous man naked. 

“What?” he asked when her smile spread. 

“I was wondering,” she said, “if you'd let me do this?” 

Skye tugged at his shirt and pulled. It slipped out of his jeans and he lifted his hands, and in the next moment he was shirtless. All of that glorious upper body just for her eyes. 

“You make a girl feel spoiled,” she said, adding a lip bite as he tugged her hips closer. She was safely cradled between his legs as he buried hose in her shirt. “Hey, no falling asleep on me. We're not done here.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” he said. 

“Good. Because I'm going to put you to work.”

“Uh – huh,” now he was smiling cheekily at her. “What do you require?”

“Tactical assistance,” she took his hands and brought them to the top button of her shirt. “Unbutton me?”

“Sure,” he said. She could see him swallow hard as the first button came loose. He soldiered through his task and stopped, eyes pinned to the sight of her skin. “You're sure about this?”

“Those hours we have? Those you mentioned?” she raised his chin and stroked the side of his face. “Why not use them?”

He responded with a smile that was unsure and mesmerized, like he still had trouble believing he deserved any of this. Skye felt her heart dropping. No, she thought, not today, not now or ever. She smiled back, as bright as she could, as warm as he deserved. He swallowed again, turning his eyes to the bared expanse of her body – he looked at her like he had back then when she still didn't understand him, like she was something he had never seen. ( _She was_. Skye swallowed thickly.) His hands lingered on her hips, barely there, like he couldn't decide what to do with them. Skye tugged him forward, until his face was between her breasts. There he could feel how hard her heart was beating. She reached behind her back, unclasped her bra and looked at him looking at her revealing herself. The wide eyed, unsure expression was stuck on his face, but the desire to touch her seemed to move him on its own. 

“Yes,” she said when his hand stopped just inches away from touching her. “Yes, please, do.”

His hands were big and warm and wonderful, followed by his lips, tentative and soft in the middle of her chest. She moaned and pressed him close with both hands in his spiky hair, arched against him when she felt tongue and teeth. “Oh God, that's what I'm talking about.”

“Good?” he asked before he covered her breast with his lips. Skye closed her eyes and held on. 

“Perfect,” she said. “Oh, Grant.”

“Skye,” he whispered back against her skin. With her knees weak and her blood rushing she took his hands and placed them onto the opening of her jeans. He pressed his forehead between her breasts. 

“Go on,” she said. 

His hands felt clumsy, fingers too big and almost shaking, but once he opened her jeans everything else went easily. He pushed her clothes down her hips, leaving bared skin in his wake, and she kicked her shoes and jeans away. 

She was naked and he was staring at her. 

Skye pushed against his chest until he climbed the bed and let her undress him. She admired, unabashed, everything she got to see for the first time, she admired all of him. He was always strong but now she knew his scars too; and he was gorgeous in the way that made her want to touch him and never stop. 

“Come here,” she said, crawling over to him. She loved the feel of his hands in her hair and the way he kissed her, she loved the way he was hungry for her. She pulled him down and on top of her, grinning up into his expression. “Go for it,” she said with a smile. He grinned back and kissed her once more before descending to her neck and breasts and suddenly she was breathless. She couldn't think, she could only touch him, pull at his hair or dig her fingers into his strong shoulders and _feel_.

“This okay?” he asked after he rolled her nipple with his tongue and she moaned. 

“More than okay,” she said, and he looked up to stupidly grin at her. And she couldn't do anything but grin in return, equally stupid and sappy, for which he moved over her again to kiss the breath away from her. “Please, Grant,” she said into his mouth. 

He kissed the way down her body, making her anticipation almost too much to bear. When she parted her legs he stopped, pressing his face into the inside of her thigh. 

“It's okay,” she said, her hand in his hair. 

“I want you,” he breathed against her. 

“Likewise,” she answered, moving her hips so to shake him out of the moment that seemed to overtake him. “Can you fuck me now?”

He pressed a kiss against her skin and nodded. 

His lips on her made her moan and he felt as amazing as she imagined he would. He splayed her open, pushed his tongue into her, fucked her with his fingers until she was fisting the sheets beneath her. She let him work her up, called his name and voiced how good it felt, how much she wanted him, how good he made her feel. When she came it was sudden and hard and she screamed and didn't care. She wouldn't care even if they weren't alone. The way he tasted after her when he moved to kiss her made her groan. 

“My turn,” she said, turning them around and climbing over him. He smiled, bright gaze turning dazed again as he stroked her thighs and her sides, covering her breasts with his hands. “Like them?”

He grinned. “Can I keep them?” 

“We'll see,” she said, perching herself atop his hips. He could keep them, he could keep her too. She would tell him, no, she would _show_ him. She ground down on him and felt him twitch, warm and hard and ready for her. 

“Skye,” he croaked almost anxiously, “Condoms?”

She could laugh, only she didn't want him to think she was making fun of him. And she could kiss him forever for the concern and holding back even though it was obvious that all he wanted was to fuck her. She bit her lip and grinned, then shook her head. “Pills. We're fine.” And with that she was pulling him in, feeling him slide inside of her and watched as his eyes rolled back and mouth dropped open. She rolled her hips, eyes fixed on his face, on the way he looked at her but couldn't make a sound, almost as he was shocked by the contact and intensity of it. He held her hips and she moved slowly, wanting him to feel it all, to enjoy all of it. Skye watched him fight the sensations, arching up to meet her, learning how to roll his hips in time with hers, where to touch her, what felt good. He pulled her down to give her open mouthed kisses, holding her tight to him to fuck her faster, harder, until he was losing the rhythm and the control.

“Skye,” he breathed against her mouth. “I won't be able to -”

“That's okay,” she said. “Just let go.”

He held her tight, bit her shoulder and came, moaning and shaking beneath her. After, he kept her snug against his chest, his breathing hard, his hand stroking her hair and her back. She didn't move, she didn't want to, she just wanted to stay here and feel their hearts hammering in time. ( _I wish the world outside didn't exist_ , he said once, in what felt like another life. Skye closed her eyes and thought, it could stop existing for all she cared.) She wondered if they could just blend, become one entity and never move from this bed.


End file.
